In a series hybrid configuration, a hybrid vehicle may have an internal combustion engine for providing rotational energy to a generator. In turn, the generator converts the rotational energy into electrical energy for one or more drive motors to propel the vehicle. In a parallel hybrid configuration, both the internal combustion engine and an electric drive motor may apply rotational energy to one or more wheels (or tracks associated with wheels) to propel the vehicle. Thus, there is a need to have a single vehicle that can operate in the series hybrid configuration or the parallel hybrid configuration.